<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【niki燐/ニキ燐】Tatoo【ABO】 by 275030069</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405255">【niki燐/ニキ燐】Tatoo【ABO】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069'>275030069</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/275030069/pseuds/275030069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*abo<br/>*ooc和捏造妄想大概有5兆%<br/>*时间线未明<br/>*私设多如山：O的身体简单来说是双性<br/>*割皮刺青和私处穿环和经期<br/>*有中度生理期描写，不能接受者请马上回避。<br/>*不是传统的淫纹<br/>*有父燐的提及和暗示（无实际插入）<br/>*本文中借用国服翻译：椎名丹希</p><p>　　summary：椎名丹希想知道天城燐音身上的印记是从哪来的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiina Niki/amagi rinne - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【niki燐/ニキ燐】Tatoo【ABO】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　椎名从厨房探出头来看看时钟，已经到了晚饭时间而还是只有自己一人在公寓里，他将手中的意面翻了个锅淋上橄榄油，高高地洒下盐，鼻间全是香气。</p><p>　　“看来今天也不会回来了。” </p><p>　　他将意面盛在镶花边的碟子里，卷成一个好看的漩涡，在顶端放上巴西里便大功告成。</p><p>　　椎名坐在矮桌前双手合十满面笑说：“那么我开动了！”</p><p>　　门铃依然没有响起，另一个人平时喝惯的啤酒还放在冰箱里，椎名环视宽敞许多的公寓，几乎都是自己的私物，两人相处如此之久，天城竟连一丝生活气息都没有留下。</p><p>　　“话说来的时候也是没有行李呢。” 他吸溜最后一口晚餐，小声说我吃饱了。</p><p>　　丹希走进厨房，看着锅里剩下的意面，有些苦恼地皱眉说：“啊真是的…不小心就准备了双人份。”</p><p>　　转念一想，又笑说：“那我就不客气了！”</p><p>　　椎名将剩余的意面全倒进自己胃里，打开电视是今夏录得近五年最大降雨量的新闻，他被雨滴敲打窗户的声响提醒，大叫着：</p><p>　　“糟了糟了，我的衣服！”</p><p>　　他慌忙跑去阳台将挂着的衣物全收回来，不少湿了肩膀处，丹希的眉成了一个八字，嘴里啊啊叹着。</p><p>　　椎名自己也被越下越凶的大雨打中，他抹抹脸上雨水的功夫，手中衣架上的内裤就被刮到楼下去。</p><p>　　“啊！！真倒霉……那条花纹我很喜欢的……” </p><p>　　他将衣服先扔进房间里去，探头出去看冷清的街道，却只在白色街灯旁看见一道黑影，丹希冥冥中不知怎的有种预感，可是那人一来看不见样貌，二来被大雨的水雾挡了也不晓得是真是假。</p><p>　　“燐音？” 他低声说。</p><p>　　椎名眯起眼看了看，事不宜迟，他马上跑回玄关抄起雨伞往楼下去，拖鞋哒哒哒地响在楼道里。</p><p>　　“我就知道！燐音！” 他打着伞喊道。</p><p>　　丹希走近去，看着眼前的落汤鸡，燐音低着头，就连蓬蓬的红发也垂下来，黑T恤全黏在身上，狼狈二字最为适合了。</p><p>　　“你怎么湿成这个样子，会感冒的。” 椎名将他收在伞下，要去握燐音的手腕，被冰得一激灵，带些责备地喊道：“你看，冰死了！快点跟我进去。” </p><p>　　眼前的男人一动不动，丹希不见他的表情，只看到他白皙的颈上空无一物，顿时一股怒气升腾，又有些无奈道：“你怎么又不戴抑制环。不是跟你说了吗，很危险的。”</p><p>　　椎名向来拿天城燐音没有办法，听他无回应只好硬生生拉着他走回公寓里去，谁知高大的男人一拉就像坨棉花倒在丹希身上。</p><p>　　“燐音？！” 他惊呼道。</p><p>　　男子拨开头发探探燐音的额头，看着他发青的唇，丹希拍拍他的脸颊道：“醒醒…怎么烫成这样…”</p><p>　　椎名让天城双手环着自己，蹲下身将他背在身上，伞挂在肩上喃喃说：“真轻……明明都吃一样的饭，怎么还是这么轻。”</p><p>　　他背着燐音一直走到公寓玄关，刚才走得匆忙连门都忘记锁好，椎名的公寓是标准的1dk，窄窄的玄关旁就是厨房和浴室，再往里是客厅和床，面积虽小但五脏俱全。</p><p>　　丹希将背上的男人仰躺放在床上，他呼呼喘着意识早已飞远，灵与肉割成两个个体，昏沉沉的脑袋无法下达任何指令。</p><p>　　“听得见吗？我去拿药。” </p><p>　　燐音眯着眼，迷迷糊糊中听到椎名与他说话，问道：“……丹希？”</p><p>　　“是我。” 椎名倾前去应燐音。</p><p>　　他喃喃着什么昏过去，待要起身又看见自己被紧紧拉住衣角，椎名挠了挠头发细声说道：“拿你没办法。”</p><p>　　“那就先把湿衣服换下来。” </p><p>　　男子如此说着，看了看不省人事的燐音，拉起他一只手腕让他坐起来，自己站在床边，椎名让他双手环着自己的腰，一手翻起燐音的衣服，唰一声脱下来。</p><p>　　“嘿咻，黏哒哒的。” 他随手扔在地上。</p><p>　　“然后是裤子…” </p><p>　　要看见他下体还是有些尴尬的，天城是个Omega，腿间没有男人那话儿，反之是一小朵肉呼呼的花苞，而椎名是个健全的Alpha，俗话说AO授受不亲，意外怀孕满脸青。</p><p>　　“虽然不是没有看过…” 他撅着嘴说道，耳朵有些红了，心里又添上一句：“正确来说是前天才看过…”</p><p>　　前天。</p><p>　　丹希长长舒出一口气。</p><p>　　椎名把燐音放回床上，俯下身去解开牛仔裤的拉链与刚才一样眼疾手快地连内裤也一同脱下，露出燐音的下身来。</p><p>　　“啊真是的…” </p><p>　　他轻叹道，雨水珠顺着发丝滑了下来，打在床单上成一小个圆。</p><p>　　与他人光滑的小腹不同，燐音的皮肤上开着一朵足足有半掌大的鲜红莲花，并非是普通的刺青，而是用刀一片片割出的纹样，一朵在血肉中盛放的莲花。</p><p>　　他的指数过肉色的花瓣，共有九片，左右两片开到极致，稍稍垂下，剩余的簇拥着花心，花尖的空隙间是朱色的珠子，再往下是它结痂成粉色的茎。</p><p>　　这条疤直直地往燐音耻骨去，穿越燐音的阴毛在伤到阴蒂前停下，在深色中独独那道嫩色没有任何毛发，活生生开出一条路来。</p><p>　　椎名深深吸了一口气，每每看见都不忍去抚摸他凹凸不平的腹部，丹希对于这朵莲的来路毫不知情，只记得在两人初次赤裸相对时便在那里，像是谁人故意用这血莲宣告着拥有权，实在碍眼。</p><p>　　“是谁，给你雕上这朵花的人。” </p><p>　　起初椎名也未曾介意这朵莲，他对燐音在故乡发生的事不多过问，但是好奇心总会害死猫。丹希不是个横蛮的爱人，但也不是个心胸宽广能做到只眼开只眼闭静静打坐的圣人。他不曾去探讨情人这种复杂的关系，他和燐音的身体很契合，上床很舒服，本来是这样的。</p><p>　　椎名和天城、Alpha和Omega，目前同居不止，更是彼此的枕边人，一开始是互相解决解决麻烦的发情期，后来可能是日久生情，慢慢纯洁的肉体关系就混杂了一些你侬我侬的甜蜜蜜。</p><p>　　可是好奇心总会害死猫。</p><p>　　嫉妒总会焚烧所有理智。</p><p>　　就在前天，这对爱情鸟之间爆发第三次世界大战，风云暗涌，以火星撞地球的壮烈步入小学生般的冷战期。时间却不比美国苏联长久，仅仅维持了24小时左右又回到如今这副你谈情我说爱的粘着状态。</p><p>　　椎名将发皱的纸摊平，假装一切都安然无恙。</p><p>　　“什么味道…？”</p><p>　　他对于气味敏感得很，一下子就从看到情人私处的羞耻中醒了过来。</p><p>　　他看了看刚脱下来的内裤，男性Omega专用，燐音素来喜欢的夸张热带纹样，椎名将内里的的布料翻出来，看见上面化开的血迹，叫道：</p><p>　　“今天是生理期啊！你还去淋雨！”  丹希胸口里一股怒火没处发，只好去翻找干净的内裤和卫生棉。</p><p>　　椎名丹希，生理知识大概是中学毕业的程度，还不论因为肚子太饿导致精神恍惚没听进课的日子。犹记得第一次处理经痛的燐音时，只能用手忙脚乱来形容，现在时间久了倒是略为熟练了。</p><p>　　“每次卫生棉都要我去买、肚子痛白着脸还说没事、出门连抑制环都不戴、话都不说就消失…啊只有条状的了…” 他一边数落着一边撕开一包棉条，接着说：</p><p>　　“你这样子也就只有我才能看见了。” 　</p><p>　　“啊这个要怎么用？” 他看看包装上的说明，不一会整张脸冒起烟来，颤着说：“要…要塞到里面去吗！”</p><p>　　床上的人难受地哼哼两声，像只小羊羔，椎名看了看他浑身是汗的身体，站起身拿毛巾从上到下抹去燐音的冷汗，又抽出湿纸巾清理他下身的经血。</p><p>　　天城燐音身上有许多不属于椎名的痕迹，那朵莲和现在他手碰触到的地方也是，他分开燐音的双腿，湿纸巾摸上他的阴户，擦过像贝壳一样紧合的厚厚肉唇，丹希用两指将它们分开来，露出混着血丝的淫肉。</p><p>　　燐音下身的体毛并不浓密，那道肉花是成熟的艳红，却只有一处是突兀的银色，丹希隔着湿纸巾搓捏他躺在包皮里的阴蒂，不意外听到燐音哼出浅浅的呻吟，他说道：</p><p>　　“这个环又是谁帮你穿上的。”</p><p>　　那颗肉豆子被小小的银环穿透，一个圆珠子躺在上面。</p><p>　　与那朵莲同样，他私处那银环的来历是燐音不愿提起的，椎名第一眼望见时被情色的Omega和混着蜂蜜酒的信息素冲昏头脑，红了脸硬了下身直呼情趣，久久没回过神来。</p><p>　　可是再甜美的蛋糕也会引来蝇虫，再曼妙的玫瑰也会凋谢，何况由性爱建立起的教堂，地基早已摇晃着，就像层层叠，距离崩塌只差一指。</p><p>　　椎名逗弄着那冷冰冰的圆环，不时用力拉扯着，敏感的阴蒂很快便充血成熟透的红果子挺立着，身下的男子呼吸越发粗重起来。丹希一膝跪上床，手撑在燐音的耳侧，束起的灰发发尾滑下来刺在昏迷的Omega脸上，他嗅着爱人颈间散发的蜂蜜酒。</p><p>　　“是谁？” </p><p>　　湿纸巾上全是粘稠的血块，椎名听见窗外的雨声，吵杂的女主播，雨水飞溅进屋，木板被一块块的水滴侵蚀着。</p><p>　　“啊我忘了关窗。” 他起身。</p><p>　　“怎么关不上…刚才还好好的…” </p><p>　　不管椎名再怎么用力，用尽肌肉想要关上那扇窗，它依然是丝纹不动，雨越下越大，他像站在小小的湖中央。</p><p>　　“现在可不是做这个的时候…” </p><p>　　他拉过灰蓝色的窗帘掩盖着那道方形的口子，尽管暴雨依然在将它染成难堪的黑色。</p><p>　　丹希将脏掉的湿纸巾扔掉，又扯出一张新的继续清理污血，直到彻底干净为止，待他用完半包湿纸巾之后把棉条撕开来，拆出来宽长大约有一指，他像包装说的那样扯扯引绳。</p><p>　　椎名又爬上床去，一手拿着细细的棉条往下在燐音的阴唇附近打转寻找他的阴道口，一手探在他发烫的额头看燐音大汗淋漓的红脸蛋。</p><p>　　丹希埋在他颈间嗅那令人上瘾的蜜酒味，不是呛鼻的烈酒，而是更柔和的甜味，和燐音本人也有异曲同工之处。</p><p>　　椎名抬起头来轻声说：“找到了。”</p><p>　　他的指将棉条送去Omega满是血液的阴道中，再将吸收棉推进接近宫腔的位置，身下的人因一时的不适感扭过头去，双腿在床单上踢动着。</p><p>　　“嗯……啊……呜…” </p><p>　　燐音夹了夹腿，只觉得下身好似进了个怪东西，又有点麻麻的，经期的Omega比平日要敏感，这段时间性爱于他们而言像挂在马儿鼻子前的红萝卜，看得见却吃不着。</p><p>　　椎名擦了擦手，起身要去拿药，望见燐音那道肉唇外的白绳，脸又烫了烫，暗道自己未免太过变态，像个没长毛的青春期孩子，满脑子邪念。</p><p>　　他拿来了退烧药和水，拍拍天城扶他坐起来咕咕两声吞下药丸，又问了问吃饭没，还没听到回答那人又睡死过去。椎名憋了一肚子闷火，折腾完一轮病患加上那股怒火，听见自己肚皮又瘪下去，叫唤着要吃粮食。</p><p>　　“肚子饿了…” 椎名开着冰箱门，看了看食材，又看了看床上呼呼大睡的病巨人，重重叹口气，说了句：“煮粥好了。”</p><p>　　等他的白粥出锅，床上那人的烧也退得七七八八了，丹希端着石锅从厨房出来正好看见燐音一脸疲惫地坐在床上，看了看自己是换了套干爽的新衣服，脑袋的热度虽然降了但还是有些迷糊，只听他哑着嗓子问：</p><p>　　“丹希你在这里做什么？”</p><p>　　椎名把石锅咚一声重重放在桌上，将隔热手套一扔，围裙一解，朝那男人一指，大声道：</p><p>　　“这是我这边的台词！你自己跑到我家楼下，像只被弃养的猫一样，还发着烧来生理不戴抑制环！” </p><p>　　“哈啊？我才没有…” 燐音面对他连环不带停的机关枪想反驳什么，到最后声音却没了底气。</p><p>　　“…什么…生…” 眼前的Omega这才注意到自己下身异样的感觉，顿时耳尖发起了第二次烧。</p><p>　　“对！生理期！我还帮你换了棉…” 话还没说完的椎名恐怕是染上了眼前人的病菌，不然怎么自己也浑身发烫。</p><p>　　“我…们先吃饭！我饿了，燐音也饿了吧？” </p><p>　　他坐在矮桌前舀出两碗粥来，放了些青豆和碎肉，红红绿绿的卖相倒也开胃。燐音接过丹希递过来的碗，肚子不争气地咕噜咕噜响。两人望了望彼此，小声说句我开动了便努着嘴呼呼把白粥吹凉了喂进嘴里。</p><p>　　丹希拿起遥控器将电视打开，本想看个轻松点的漫才节目，却被突发新闻抓了耳朵，那盒子里的女人道：</p><p>　　“近日Omega遭绑架强奸的案例增加，警方正对疑犯展开调查，同时政府呼吁Omega须注意安全，佩戴抑制环以及随身携带防身工具。”</p><p>　　椎名又听了听案发地点，皱起眉一言不发，燐音夺过他手中的遥控器，换了频道，是个警匪剧。剧中演着童年被强暴的Omega如何一步步推翻审讯结果，将犯人缉拿归案的故事，口碑是不错的。</p><p>　　“燐音。” 丹希握着勺子的手紧了紧。</p><p>　　“嗯？” 他将频道换了又换，着实找不到好看的。</p><p>　　“那个…” </p><p>　　“什么？” 燐音最终将电视关了，伸手去往自己碗里舀点粥。</p><p>　　“算了，没什么。” 椎名低下头喝粥。</p><p>　　“好。” 他舀粥的手顿了顿，同样低下头去喝粥。</p><p>　　除了雨声和碗勺之间的碰撞声，此时房间竟安静得可怕，床上那病人吃饱了把碗一放，看着收拾残局的丹希，一时不知道要说什么。</p><p>　　等椎名走到厨房门前，身后才传来小小的一声：“我下次会戴。” </p><p>　　要是不留意听险些错过，丹希故意大声说道：“我听不见！” </p><p>　　“咱只说一次，丹希混蛋听不见就算了～”  </p><p>　　听这大嗓门看来病也烟消云散了。</p><p>　　长达二十四小时的小冷战在一锅白粥的解体下完美落幕，握手言和不是他们的作风，更多时候需要靠餐桌做谈判，抓住对手的胃这招数实在高明，椎名在这方面可是高手中的强手。</p><p>　　“丹希亲，咱渴了！” 他像只雏鸟一样吱吱喳喳。</p><p>　　“我在洗碗。” 他在和柠檬味的泡泡作战，可没空再长出一只手来。</p><p>　　“切～” 燐音抗议无效，只好自己站起来去倒水。</p><p>　　他站在橱柜前，找半天没看见自己那个红色马克杯，咳嗽几声扯着嗓子说：</p><p>　　“杯子不见了！丹希混蛋！”</p><p>　　椎名冲干净碟子的泡沫，直立放在一起控水，看眼脚边的垃圾桶，又抹了抹手说：“你先用其他的吧。”</p><p>　　燐音走进厨房，顺着椎名的眼神看了看垃圾桶，闷闷地说一声：“我知道了。”</p><p>　　前天摔破的马克杯也是红色的。</p><p>　　“为什么你不关窗？” 燐音洗完澡坐在床上问。</p><p>　　“不知道怎么了，关不起来。” </p><p>　　丹希在浴室吹头发，轰轰的风声一时不知是今夜的落雷还是吹风筒。</p><p>　　“地板不就湿透了。” </p><p>　　他今晚被禁酒了，只能捧着装温水的灰蓝色马克杯。</p><p>　　“用窗帘挡着就好了，待会找个夹子。” </p><p>　　椎名熄了电源走出来，从衣兜子里拿出几个夹子夹住窗帘的边缘，道：“这样就好了，明天再说吧。”</p><p>　　燐音望着被风吹起鼓成一个半圆的窗帘，把马克杯里的温水喝光了放在桌上，掩着被子倒头就睡，连声晚安也不道，久久才催促说：“快点关灯。”</p><p>　　“不把头发吹干，小心明天头痛。” 那人又不回应了。</p><p>　　“……那么晚安。” 椎名啪一声将灯熄了，爬进被窝里。</p><p>　　今晚又是个雨夜，也因此凉快不少，为何步入夏天的前奏总是由抑郁的雨滴来弹奏，这首慢悠悠的蓝调似情人间分离的手，背对背的同床异梦。</p><p>　　这场雨一直下到隔日，两人第二天醒来又是不自觉抱在一起的姿势，椎名从后面抱着他，闻着那股蜂蜜酒睁开了眼，正要说句早安被Omega一手推开，喊道：</p><p>　　“热死了！”</p><p>　　“好痛！” 他尖叫着鼻梁好像要塌了。</p><p>　　“吵死了混蛋丹希！” 燐音手脚并用把他踢开。</p><p>　　“不讲理！” 他滚下床去，心里欲哭无泪，又嘟囔说：“哪有这么粗暴对待自己Alpha的Omega，和恶鬼没区别嘛…”</p><p>　 他的爱人居高临下地看着自己，用还有些哑的嗓子说道：“那你去找其他Omega不就好了。”</p><p>　　“我没有…” 他话没说完，可是眼前的人压根没有听的意思。</p><p>　　燐音猛地站起身来，碰的一声摔门跑进洗手间。</p><p>　　椎名揉揉自己被踢疼的屁股，盘脚坐在地上，挠挠头发，不耐烦地说：“啊真是的…”</p><p>　　距离游戏结束，从来只差一指。</p><p>　　丹希两道眉成了山岳，一步步走去洗手间的门前，为确保里面的人能听见大声说道：</p><p>　　“那你也去找那个在你身上刻莲花穿环的人好了！让他再给你刻多几朵花，穿多几个环，让他来标记你。”</p><p>　　比他要高大的Omega将门打开，吱呀的一声打断了椎名咄咄逼人的说辞，他眼前的男人深深呼吸后，略有些颤抖地说：</p><p>　　“你说够了吗？” </p><p>　　“燐音…” </p><p>　　椎名仰首去望他，舌根顿时一股苦涩，他唤自己的情人，要去握燐音的手腕又被甩开。丹希咬咬牙，暗道自己又重蹈覆辙，日历好似倒退回前天，摔碎的红色马克杯，被关上的大门。</p><p>　　燐音绕过他，径直往玄关走去，椎名迈前去扯过他的手一把抵在墙上，在Omega能反抗前开口朝他喊道：“为什么不肯告诉我！”</p><p>　　“和你没有关系吧。” 燐音挣开他的手，扭过头不看他。</p><p>　　“怎么没有关系了！怎么没有关系了！” </p><p>　　椎名低吼着，抬头看眼前的爱人后没了声响，只是把头埋在他温热的酒香里轻声说道：“我很在乎你啊。”</p><p>　　燐音只是垂眼，什么都不说，轻轻推开他，看着椎名拧在一起的五官像吃了酸柠檬似的，忍耐着要哭不哭，笑说：</p><p>　　“咔哈哈区区一个丹希混蛋还装什么酷，就你这个下仆还做咱的Alpha。” </p><p>　　“太过分了……” 椎名呜哇一声又垂下头去。</p><p>　　“丹希。” </p><p>　　“什么…好饿…” 他捂着肚子。</p><p>　　“没什么，叫一下自己Alpha的名字而已。” </p><p>　　“是吗……啊！欸！？燐音？” 他这才反应过来惊呼叫道。</p><p>　　眼前的Alpha毫无半点Alpha的样子，就连咕咕响的肚子也不理会了，直勾勾看着眼前涨红了脸的伴侣，吞吞口水说：</p><p>　　“能…能再说一次吗？”</p><p>　　“……不要。” 烧看来是还没退，浑身像着起火似的，燐音一手掩面不让Alpha看他。</p><p>　　“刚才我没听清，燐音。” </p><p>　　“丹希混蛋耳朵有毛病，咱就只说一次，听不见就算了～快点去做早餐，咱饿了～” </p><p>　　“等！不要踢！断了怎么办！” 他一下子合起腿来跳开。</p><p>　　“咔哈哈～那就快•点•去！” </p><p>　　“我现在就去！！” </p><p>　　椎名哭喊着一溜烟跑进厨房，不久便端着两份早餐走了出来，接下来就是一如往常的进食、打闹、喊着恶鬼恶鬼的丹希去洗碗筷，完全无视日常洗碗排班表的燐音则走出天台一个人望着细雨。</p><p>　　燐音靠在阳台，手里偷拿了一罐啤酒，隔着衣服摸摸自己的小腹，喝光最后一口酒随手放在台上。</p><p>　　“真不像我。”</p><p>　　雨渐小，也不知乌云散了没，他的话语也伴着淅淅沥沥的雨声不晓得要到哪里去。</p><p>　　“哈啊…希望你平时也能洗洗碗，不然排班表……” 他擦擦手走出来，话到一半望见眼前的光景又吞下去。</p><p>　　他的Omega背光站在椎名面前，红发的人嘴角轻弯起，一双眼望进Alpha的，双手交叉缓缓将单薄的黑T恤脱下扔在地上，解开裤头绳子任它滑下去，燐音踏前来走出那个圈与丹希说道：</p><p>　　“你不是想知道吗？” </p><p>　　白光为他赤裸的肉身镀了一道金边，竟是带几分神圣的。</p><p>　　他一只手抚上那朵莲，食指勾画那红莲的茎，他往下去到暗色的阴毛，翻出自己那难以启齿的银环，道：</p><p>　　“我现在就告诉你。”</p><p>　　燐音朝他走来，椎名紧张地吞吞口水，两人额头贴着额头，爱人间滚烫的鼻息化成水雾。Omega牵起丹希的手同样抚上那狰狞的伤疤，水色的眼垂下，他动动唇用气声道：</p><p>　　“碰我。”</p><p>　　椎名听从他的指令，用指尖在他粉色的伤痕上流连，另一只手摩挲着Omega的脸颊让他微微垂下头来。他从未看过燐音这般的表情，像被射中大腿的鹿，血流了一地却还是奔跑着，到最后体内的箭头和血肉生在一起，尽管愈合了却还是苦不堪言。</p><p>　　“你这幅样子…只有我才能看见了。” </p><p>　　丹希的拇指扫过他的眼角，稍稍仰起头去亲吻自己的爱人，啧啧的水声像是窗外滴滴答答的雨，这对亲吻鱼难舍难分，也不管牙齿碰在一起不小心咬到了，只当是属于彼此的吻痕。</p><p>　　银丝断了，燐音将头埋在Alpha的颈，丹希的信息素是素雅中带些阳刚的雪松，浅淡的木香环绕着他的Omega，椎名运用肢体和信息素给予伴侣最大的安抚。</p><p>　　只听那头鹿被缓缓割开伤口，流出一堆化脓的毒血，箭头深埋至骨，他的恋人呼呼喘气，说道：“是我的…”</p><p>　　椎名满手是恶臭的黑血，他找到了生锈的箭头，扯动了使燐音疼痛的血肉，只差些许便能将那可恶的心魔取出。</p><p>　　“是我的…父亲。” </p><p>　　发黑的箭头落地，窗外的雨突然停了。</p><p>　　丹希在眼前的人逃开前又吻住，他需要时间消化这个讯息，燐音也同样需要疗养伤口，而这次椎名会做他的缝合线，他的针头，他的伤药。</p><p>　　“我接受。” 椎名笑说。</p><p>　　燐音舒展开眉头，环抱着Alpha的肩，话语中毫无平时调侃之意，贴着爱人的前额笑说：“混蛋，装什么帅。”。</p><p>　　椎名轻轻应了声：“是是。” 又吻上去，Omega一时的惊讶消失在交叠的唇舌之间</p><p>　　Alpha往前一步，他就往后退一步，就这样一步步被绊倒在床上，亲吻仿佛过了一世纪才分开来。</p><p>　　“喂，今天不行。” 燐音舔上Alpha的下唇。</p><p>　　“完全没有拒绝的意思呢，燐音。” </p><p>　　“吵死了，是你先硬的吧。色狼丹希。”</p><p>　　Omega抬起一只脚隔着居家裤搓捏椎名发硬的阴茎，一脸坏笑地用脚趾按弄顶上来的龟头。</p><p>　　“你真是…！” </p><p>　　Alpha移开他的脚踝，弯下身去舔舐燐音那朵曼妙的莲花，Omega推搡着他的头要他停下来，椎名的犬齿划过那几颗赤色的珠子，舌尖画出那红莲的形状，品尝燐音咸湿的汗水和结疤处嫩肉的腥味。</p><p>　　“不要舔那里…啊…！” </p><p>　　丹希在他那道粉色的路上留下一串串碎吻，他抬眼看满面潮红的Omega，听见燐音细小的尖叫，却依然往下去，口水让他的阴毛粘成一撮撮的，大腿颤抖着不知是要追求快感打开来还是为了羞耻心合上。</p><p>　　“丹希…混蛋…啊……今天不行…嗯…！” </p><p>　　下身的Alpha用粘稠的水声回应他，他的Omega还在经期，确实是不宜做爱，可是椎名今天想要拥有他，彻彻底底地拥有他。由于这次他阴道里用的是棉条，外阴丝毫没有血迹，椎名吸啜着那泛着光的银环，一张嘴将早已勃起的阴蒂含进去。</p><p>　　“啊！不…啊…呜啊……丹…不…”</p><p>　　椎名的舌挑弄着那红彤彤的果子，不时还会舔到藏在肉唇里的尿道口，他又咬又吸的惹得下面那道小肉缝吐出一些腥味的淫水来。</p><p>　　“呐哈哈，都塞了棉条还能湿成这样，里面到底是有多少水啊？” </p><p>　　燐音听着椎名的污言秽语想要骂他，谁知Alpha伸手去揉他的乳头，他的爱人在床上坏得很，料理人稍留长的指甲抠着他微张的乳孔，一时用拇指夹着拉扯，一时用掌心磨，一颗粉色的肉豆子生生被玩成熟透的鲜红色。</p><p>　　“啊！！不要…要去……去，要泄了…！丹希！丹希！啊啊啊！”</p><p>　　他的Alpha坏心地大力吸起阴蒂又啵的一声松开来，上身突然来这么一出，本来就处于敏感期的身体被刺激得弓起腰，竟然就这么靠男人一张嘴一只手吹出一股股潮来。</p><p>　　“哈哈，真是壮观。” 椎名抹抹嘴巴起身来。</p><p>　　“哈啊…哈啊…混蛋…” </p><p>　　“是是，所有怨言我待会会听。”</p><p>　　椎名伸手到燐音后方的肉穴，说道：“今天用这边。”</p><p>　　“丹希！” Omega吼道，他原以为就此结束的。</p><p>　　“等！” 燐音双腿大张，被椎名扛在肩上，将下体完全暴露在男人眼前。</p><p>　　“润滑太远了，就拿这里的。” </p><p>　　“哈啊？不要开玩笑…啊！” </p><p>　　椎名用拇指沾了点方才阴道分泌的汁水，往下抹在后穴皱褶的周围画个圆，那小小的肉洞闪着水淋淋的银光，好不色情，丹希打着圈往里塞进一个指节。</p><p>　　“好紧。” </p><p>　　“丹希你这家伙，放开。” 他像只被踩了尾巴的猫张牙舞爪。</p><p>　　“好好，先放松。” 椎名笑着，放弃了用体液的想法，起身去拿润滑剂，嘴里还说着：“果然AV都是假的…”</p><p>　　椎名重新回到床上，往中指和无名指挤啫哩状的润滑剂，让Omega自己抱着双腿成一个M字，再将凉凉的果冻慢慢送进他的肉洞里。</p><p>　　“好冰…！” </p><p>　　“放松一下，别吸。” </p><p>　　他的后穴吞入Alpha两指，慢慢肠道的高温融化了原先固体的润滑，混着肠液流出来倒和刚才的淫水有几分相似。</p><p>　　扩张的过程总是缓慢得教人难以忍耐，待燐音已经可以轻易被三指进进出出，丹希才解开自己的裤头。</p><p>　　Omega紧致的肉穴于刚才的指交已经有些松软，轻轻用拇指扯开皱褶便是那被撑开一小个圆的肉穴，从那难以闭合的洞里望去甚至能看见内里沾满润滑，正在蠕动的淫肉。</p><p>　　“今天不用戴套也可以吧？” </p><p>　　“随你便…”</p><p>　　平日两人都是偶像，为了不闹大事情都会戴套以防保险，得到同意的椎名将涨成深红色的龟头抵在Omega的穴口，抱着他的双腿挂在腰间，一手扶着阴茎一手摸上燐音满是汗的光滑腿肉。</p><p>　　“要进去了。” 他凑前去与爱人说。</p><p>　　“别说了…嗯……” </p><p>　　燐音扭过头去，身下似烙铁的肉棍一寸寸锲入到方才手指不能涉足的腹地，他因肉道里的涨满感大声喘息着，那粗长的阳具直直捣进一层层肉壁，往更深处去。</p><p>　　“呜啊…啊……太…深了…啊…啊啊…” </p><p>　　椎名按压着燐音小腹处那朵微微凸起的莲花，轻声笑说：“已经进到这里了，感觉到吗？燐音。”</p><p>　　“闭…嘴…啊……嗯啊…” </p><p>　　Alpha感受到Omega的内里正收缩着，那淫肉像个肉套子裹着自己的鸡巴，就连肉柱上的脉络也被它吸得死死的不松开，椎名艰难地将肉棒抽出些许，再一挺腰将发疼的阴茎肏进燐音的甬道里。</p><p>　　“嗯啊啊啊…！！太……！太深了…丹希……”</p><p>　　“不要…吸这么紧。” </p><p>　　“丹希…丹希…不要了…不要了…” </p><p>　　燐音的眼角冒出生理性的泪水，那偌大的鸡巴还在侵略着身下的Omega，肉道里鼓动的阳具挤压着他前方的阴道，燐音惊觉那龟头正要往哪里去，喊着：</p><p>　　“等会！那里…呜啊啊！！”</p><p>　　他碾过肠道里一处微小的凸起，每每抽插肏到那地身下的人总会发出甜美的呻吟，丹希笑笑将鸡巴抽出一半，待燐音还在喘息之际，又猛地肏进专攻Omega脆弱的敏感点。</p><p>　　“这里…是燐音的子宫对吧…” </p><p>　　“嗯啊啊……闭嘴…不要再…撞…” </p><p>　　爱人的鸡巴隔着一层肉膜肏弄他的子宫，舒爽得燐音不忍扭着腰渴求着，双腿也夹紧了Alpha的腰，仿佛在催促着再深些、再重些，椎名倾前来与他交换一个湿黏的吻，腰间的抽送一刻都没停过。</p><p>　　椎名忽地重重撞上子宫那处，燐音被顶得尖叫了一声，肉与肉的碰撞为他带来从未有过的麻意。Alpha快速的抽插每一下都紧压着他的子宫，燐音发出破碎的浪叫，无论是他的子宫还是肠道都被那鸡巴撞的发酸，一阵阵爽利的刺痛从臀部直袭上大脑。</p><p>　　“啊啊啊啊啊！不……丹…丹希！”</p><p>　　Alpha小麦色的腰一下一下在他的Omega身上有力地耸动着，阴茎拔出时推出一些奶色的泡沫，被撑平的皱褶带了一圈粉色，他好像要将睾丸也送进那温热湿软的肉道里尝尝欢似的摆腰，那淫肉吸附着他的阴茎痉挛似要高潮了，沉沦于快感中的燐音也喊着：</p><p>　　“要去了！啊啊啊要…去呜啊！嗯啊啊！”</p><p>　　“等会…我们一起…燐音…嗯啊…” </p><p>　　他的柱身涨大着，再往那肉宫狠狠肏弄十多下，将龟头死死抵在那处射精，仿佛要穿过肠肉让他的Omega受精似的。燐音抖着腿根潮吹，Alpha滚烫的白漿足足有数股，全数洒在他淫荡的后穴里，被性高潮的麻爽占领后他脑里不禁想象若是被射在前穴里会怎样。</p><p>　　“哈啊…哈啊…丹希…”</p><p>　　“燐音…燐音…” </p><p>　　椎名也不管自己的腰身被吹潮喷了一身，半软的阴茎还放在爱人体内便去与他亲吻，黏滑的体液和两人的信息素交杂在一起，嗅起来是一股子淫靡。</p><p>　　他这才轻轻把肉具抽出来，离开穴口时是啵的一声，那淫穴一时收不紧成了一个汁水四溢的肉洞，乳白色的阳精一股股地从那不见底的肉道里淌出来，混着一些结块的润滑剂。</p><p>　　Alpha望着眼前这不知足的穴口，内里的软肉好似在邀请着，不禁吞了吞口水，下身又有硬起来的迹象。</p><p>　　被椎名这样看着，他一缩便是扑哧扑哧响声，燐音红了脸喘息着道：</p><p>　　“混蛋……不要看…哈啊……不要…”</p><p>　　丹希将阴茎放在他的莲花上，龟头直戳燐音的肚脐，与他说：“燐音，用手就好。”</p><p>　　他的Omega把双手握成一个空心圆，任由椎名将鸡巴肏进他的掌心，掌纹好似成了那阴道里的肉膜，而燐音肚子上的小洞好似成了在那尽头的子宫口，被丹希一下又一下顶弄着，本不该有快感的地方却有种奇异的酥麻。</p><p>　　Alpha快速抽送着，睾丸打在他穿了环的阴蒂上啪啪作响，燐音这样一来也是舒爽的。椎名望着自己的Omega因情欲而动容的脸，与他额头抵着额头，呼呼的喘息也是炙热似火，Alpha轻声唤他：</p><p>　　“哈啊…燐音…”</p><p>　　当二人又歪着头亲吻对方，房间里顿时是两股信息素交融的味道，也不曾有人想过雪松的清香混上蜂蜜酒的香甜竟是如此适合。</p><p>　　Alpha在燐音的掌心攀上今天第二次高潮，精液射在那朵莲花上，粉色的嫩肉被染了白，全是雪松的味道。</p><p>　　待丹希从浴室里清洗干净走出来与他说：“燐音？你可以进去了。” </p><p>　　他看见爱人穿着较宽松的白色体恤站在窗边，唰一声便将那扇一直关不上的窗拉回来了，椎名揉揉自己还滴着水的头发，一脸不解，道：“明明昨天还关不上…”</p><p>　　“咔哈哈那是因为丹希混蛋来关，换成咱它不就听话了～”</p><p>　　“才没有呢…啊…做完肚子好饿…”</p><p>　　燐音走进浴室前，还不忘交代一声：“今天咱想吃炒饭～听到了吗丹希仆人？”</p><p>　　“是是，真是的…” 椎名走进窗边往外看了看，惊讶道：“雨是什么时候停的啊？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>